


Wake Me Up (Say Enough is Enough)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, Injury, framework fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Leopold Fitz didn't know the woman that was standing in front of him, Jemma Anne Simmons. The woman that posed a threat to their world, to the woman that he loved.But when she proposed an idea, a theory, the scientist within him can't object. He wants to test the theory. And test the theory he does.





	Wake Me Up (Say Enough is Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop writing Framework? Maybe.
> 
> But today is not that day.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one, title is from Something's Got To Give by All Time Low.

“Kill her.”

It was the Madame’s voice in his ear, full of venom and anger. Her breath was warm on the side of his face but he couldn’t bring himself to pull the trigger.

To shoot the woman that was standing in front of him.

Her arms were raised, and tears were streaming down her face, and she was shaking slightly.

She was defenceless.

She could cause them no harm.

But still, he couldn’t do it. Something about her screams, those cries of agony. They had awoken something in him. Something he didn’t realise was there.

Empathy.

Her screams had hurt him to his very heart, caused something in him to break.

And he was curious as to what it was.

The Madame had said she was dangerous, that she was to be killed but his scientific curiosity got the better of him. He threw the weapon to the ground and raised a hand, signalling to the Hydra agents behind him to wait for his command, to not fire their weapons yet.

He took a few steps towards the woman, towards Jemma Simmons, who still had her arms in the air. “You think you know me?”

She nods, and up close he notices the tears not just streaming down her face but the ones glistening in her eyes. And there is something else in there, pain. Pure pain. “Yes, Fitz. I do know you.”

“How?” he asked because he didn’t know this woman. He _couldn’t_ know this woman. “How do you know me?”

“You love me,” she said, her voice breaking but full of so much strength at same time. “And I love you. We’re best friends, and inseparable. And Radcliffe, he’s right. You’ve done so much for me. You nearly drowned for me, you’ve crossed the Universe for me. You’ve been beside me the whole damn time. And you want to marry me Fitz. You want to marry me but you’re terrified. Scared to ask as you’re scared that I would say no. But that’s not… I would have said yes. I would always say yes Fitz.”

He frowned at her, tilting his head slightly. Those words, _the whole damn time_ , something about them was so familiar. “How can you prove it? Why should I believe you?”

She sighed, and looked as though she was about to shake her head and give up when… “Kiss me,”

He snorted with laughter. “Kiss you?”

She nodded, seemingly eager that he do this. “There was something, a part of my Fitz in your eyes when I said those words _the whole damn time_ , and something passed over your face when I screamed. If anything can make you remember me, your life, _the real world_ , it’s this.”

“And if not?” he asked, wanting something in return because in the back of his mind, he really wanted to do this, to test her theory. To see if her kiss would awaken something, anything in him. To see if the _other side_ was something that actually existed, not just something that Ophelia said was real. He wanted to see if the threat was real, and if it was… he wanted to see just how dangerous it was.

She sighed, and her voice broke. “You, Hydra… you can take me.”

She shot a look over her shoulder when someone spoke. The teacher. “You can’t do this.”

Jemma shook her head, and wiped away the tears. “I have to. It’s the only way I can save us.”

“Please,” he begged her, and it seemed as though he was going to say more but Jemma had turned away from his and was facing Leopold once again.

“Can you brave it?” she asked and he gave a smug smile.

“I’ll do my best to power through,” he said, and the edges of her mouth flicked up at this, as if it was something familiar.

He took another step towards her, and pulled her in close, allowing his lips to meet her. He couldn’t help but think of what a stupid idea this was. But it also gave him an advantage, he was close to her. He could use this kiss and bring her to Ophelia. And eliminate the threat she brought with her.                                    

But the kiss deepened, waking up something in him that he had never known. Never knew existed.

It was like being reborn.

***

She hadn’t expected him to agree to kissing her.

It had been a stupid spur of the moment suggestion.

But somehow, he agreed.

When his lips first met hers, it was a kiss that didn’t have that spark of love.

It was dead and void of emotion.

But after a moment, it deepened

It became a kiss that resembled ones she had shared with Fitz before.

Tender, kind and full of love.

Gently, he used his teeth, nipping at her lower lip. She couldn’t help the moan of pleasure that caught in the back of her throat.

He pulled away briefly, allowing his forehead to rest against hers. “Jems?” he asked, using his hand to push back a loose strand of hair.

“Fitz?” she whispered back. “Is that really you?”

He nodded, and blinked back tears. “It is and Jems, I am so sorry.”

She shook her head, reaching up to caress his face, taking him in. “No,” she murmured. “No, no its okay. Its okay I understand.” It looked as though he were about to cry so she pulled him closer to her, placing kisses to his cheeks, his forehead before he allowed his lips to dance across hers.

They didn’t want to pull apart, but eventually they did. They knew they had to move soon, with Hydra still standing there, weapons probably raised again. It was too risky and it wouldn’t take long for Ophelia, Madame Hydra, AIDA, whoever she was, to catch on that the coding, her programming wasn’t as good as she thought it was.

Jemma allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. “I thought I lost you.”

“No,” he reassured her. “No, you could never lose me.”

Opening her eyes, Jemma saw something. Something she didn’t want to see. Ophelia, taking a gun of one of the Hydra operatives and pointing it at Fitz’s back.

Jemma reacted, pushing him down as the trigger was pulled.

The bullet cut through the air easily and by the time Fitz realised what had happened it was too late.

The bullet had found its mark, not that one that was intended.

“Jemma?” he asked, panic lacing his words as he watched Jemma’s legs collapse from under her. She landed on the grass, staring up at the sky.

Fitz was too focused on what was happening in front of him to notice that Ophelia was leading her team of agents back to the jet, her cloak billowing behind her.

He was too focused on Jemma to hear the roar of engines of the jet, to hear Ward and Coulson run up to them.

He had his hands on the wound that made itself obvious in her chest but it did nothing to stop the bleeding, it only helped in slowing it. The red liquid seeped out around his fingers, making a pattern on her top, a horrifying flower. An object that should be beautiful but wasn’t.

“Fitz,” she whispered. She reached up, cupping his cheek. “Love you.” Her breath was catching in her throat and he could hear just how much pain she was in.

“No,” he shook his head, voice breaking because he couldn’t lose her. Not after he just found her. Not now. “No, Jems, you’re gonna be okay. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

She smiled up at him and looked as though she were about to say something but a coughing fit, one that sounded painful, one where you could hear her very anguish wracked her body. A trickle of blood made its way down from the corner of her mouth.

He wiped it away, his hands now free was Ward and Coulson had taken over tending to her wounds. He had also moved around, letting them get a better angle to help. He had been more than confused to see Ward there for a moment, then he remembered that in this world, Ward was alive. And he must have been a double agent for the Resistance.,

And it was weird, seeing Ward helping rather than hurting but at this point, he didn’t care. As long as Jemma survived, as long as Jemma was okay, that’s all that mattered to him.

“Jems? Jemma? Jemma, please, stay with me.” Her gaze was a vacant one, taking nothing in and her breaths, rattling in her chest were becoming shorter and shorter with longer gaps between them.

“Love… you,” she managed to breath before her eyes fluttered shut.

***

There was an incessant beeping coming from beside her and her whole body ached with a numbness that wasn’t pleasant but wasn’t unpleasant either.

With some effort, she managed to open her eyes, and take in the room around her. She was in a medical bay, similar to the ones they had back on base and on the Zephyr. Was it over? The hell that was the Framework? Had they done it? Saved their team?

One look to her left, and she saw Fitz sitting them, staring down at her. He looked different. There was something about the way that he styled his hair and kept his facial hair that told her that they were still in the Framework. That they hadn’t yet escaped.

But the eyes, the anxiety that was laced in the lines of worry on his face showed her that it was her Fitz. Her Fitz. Not The Doctor, one of Hydra’s heads. A ruthless heartless killer.

“Jemma?” he asked when he realised that she was awake, that she was blinking up at him. “Oh thank God.” He took her hand in his own, giving it a squeeze as if to reassure himself. “Thank God you’re okay.”

“Fitz?” she asked, her tongue feeling heavy in her mouth, her words slurring slightly. “You okay?”

He laughed though it wasn’t one that was humours, it was one caused by nerves. “Me, yeah, yeah I’m okay. It’s you who everyone’s worried about.”

“Me?” she asked, confused.

“Jems, you remember what happened, don’t you? AIDA, Madame Hydra… she shot you.”

“Oh,” Jemma said, taking in his words.

“But you’re okay, you’re going to be okay,” he ran his thumb over the back of her hand as he said the words, as if trying to reassure himself as well. “You’re going to be okay.”

“Daisy!” Jemma suddenly remembered. “Is she okay?”

Fitz gave a small smile. “She is, Ward got her back a couple of days ago now. She’s with Coulson and Mack. They’re making a plan. We’re going to get out of here.”

“Mack’s here?” she whispered.

Fitz nodded. “Yeah, he came to us, here the other day. But he and Coulson, they don’t remember. Not really anyway.”

“But you do?” she asked.

He smiled down at her, stroking away hair that had fallen on her face. “When I kissed you, I remembered… but we don’t know how to make them remember, not yet.”

“But how?” Jemma asked, trying to sit up, but stopping once a wave of pain, one that was unable to be numbed by the painkillers, flowed through her. She cried out and Fitz was on the bed beside her instantly, curling up next to her.

He muttered words of reassurance, placing a kiss to her forehead. “I created something, when I was working in Hydra, a way to travel between realities. I can’t go back to Hydra to get it, so Daisy, Ward, they're gonna try but me, I can't go back… not after what happened. I’m one of the most wanted now.”

“Like me,” Jemma joked, smiling at him and he couldn’t help but smile back. There was just something about her smile, so pure and perfect and it always seemed to light up the world.

“Like you,” he agreed.

“We really were made for each other.”

Fitz laughed. “We really were. But we’re getting out of here. And soon and then…”

“You’re going to marry me.”

He stopped, wondering where this came from. “Jems…”

“You’ve been thinking about it. You were replaced on base, by an LMD and it told me… that you wanted to marry me but you were scared to ask. But yes, yes I will marry you Fitz.”

“I thought after everything I’ve done, the pain I caused…”

“This world isn’t real, none of these people are real, and it wasn’t you. It was the programming, what AIDA made you into. And none of that is going to stop me from marrying you Fitz. You’re the man I love, my best friend. There’s no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with.”

He leaned closer to her, allowing his lips to dance across hers once again, slow and tender. It was a kiss full of love and promise. “Jemma Anne Simmons, when we escape here, I will marry you and we’ll leave S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Perthshire?” Jemma asked.

“Of course, I’ve already been looking into cottages there.”

“You have?”

“’Course, I know how much you want to go there.”

“Oh Fitz,” she whispered, resting her head on his chest. She yawned and her eyes fluttered closed but she opened them again, trying to fight sleep.

“Hey,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Sleep. You need your rest. You’ve been through a lot.”

“You’ll still be here when I wake up?” There was fear in her voice, panic. As if she was scared he would disappear overnight.

“I promise.”

After a soft hum of agreement, Jemma had fallen asleep, and it wasn’t long before he was asleep as well, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close so as not to lose her.

**Author's Note:**

> See, I can be nice and give happy endings. Thanks for checking out and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
